


Accessory

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will be there for House, and for what reasons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accessory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of episode tag to "97 Seconds." Many thanks to my First Readers, especially [](http://blackmare-9.livejournal.com/profile)[**blackmare_9**](http://blackmare-9.livejournal.com/) and [](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/profile)[**deelaundry**](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/) for helping make this a better piece.

_**House Nanofic: Accessory**_  
 **STATUS:** Unpublished; original dated 10/09/07.  
 **TITLE:** Accessory  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **PAIRING:** House  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **WARNINGS:** None.  
 **SPOILERS:** Yes, for episode 4.03, "97 Seconds."  
 **SUMMARY:** Who will be there for House, and for what reasons?  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** This is a sort of episode tag to "97 Seconds." Many thanks to my First Readers, especially [](http://blackmare-9.livejournal.com/profile)[**blackmare_9**](http://blackmare-9.livejournal.com/) and [](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/profile)[**deelaundry**](http://deelaundry.livejournal.com/) for helping make this a better piece.  
 **BETA:** None.

 **Accessory**

  
House stares at the socket in the wall, and the three thin eyes stare back at him.

If he does this, if he carries it through -- who to call? Who to call to make sure he lives? Because he _does_ want to live, he needs to live to figure out what's killing the man in the wheelchair. The man with the service dog. The man who's slowly dying, whereas if House does what he's thinking about doing, and it doesn't work out, he'll be the one who's _quickly_ dying.

 _Lassie! Something's happened to Timmy! He's fallen down the well!_

He turns the jackknife over in his hand. Who's his Lassie?

His three fellows are gone, and still the three eyes watch him. Their lives are already on another track.

Cuddy? She needs to run the hospital. This doesn't involve her.

The knife blade gleams in the half-light of his office, and he snaps it shut by pressing the blunt edge against his forehead.

What's out there?

He considers paging Wilson, but only for a moment. _Can't do this to him again,_ he thinks. _Almost broke him last time. Told him I didn't want to push it_ (what "it"? some part of his mind questions, but he blocks it off fast) _until it breaks. And this would break him._

What's out there?

At last he thinks of a number and punches the digits into his pager. The bitch-goddess, she who wants to succeed above anything else, the one who will come to his rescue because in the very end it is in her best interest whether he lives or dies. And unlike Wilson, she won't want to talk about it afterwards. If he lives.

 _If I live, she saved me. If I die, she tried her best, and who's to say any differently?_

That's all anyone can do. Try their best. He thinks he'll have it carved on his tombstone, if he wanted a tombstone, which he doesn't.

What's out there?

 _Besides,_ he thinks, _besides, even if I fuck this up, it's a win-win scenario. Either I'm dead and that's the end of it, or there's an afterlife and Wilson will get to say, "I told you so."_

What's out there?

Maybe something, maybe nothing. Either way, it's the kind of gamble House is used to taking.

  
~ the end.


End file.
